ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Copzol
Copzol is a KeiJuggler created as one of Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Ultraman Dao's Anathium Admirals. He later took control of the Altiverse after Chimera Of 4's death. Appearance Copzol appears as a mishmash of Kamen Rider Build's Rabbit Tank Form and the Ninja Steel Power Rangers, sporting a yellow and green colour sheme with red accents. Personality Copzol attempts to act like the coolest things since Ultraman Orion and Legacy, but fails incredibly. He's evil and devious, but not cool at all, in fact he's as cool as the core of the Sun. History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Created to parody the heroic Drake Erebus, seen by Malicious Bullmark Eleking during his time of alliance with the Dark Cross, Copzol became one of MBE and Zen Dao's four generals along with Chimera Of 4, Ultra Astro Godzilla, and Queen Carlos XII (who led an army of Fedoras). When the Ultras, DX Zegan, and Bullmark Eleking came to MBE and Zen Dao's arena, they were forced to fight the Anathium Admirals two at a time. After CO4 and UAG's defeats, Copzol and Queen Carlos XII were unleashed into the arena. Queen Carlos and her Fedoras were defeated first, although they were revived by DX Zegan... and then a Dark Matter Galactron appeared and hijacked the plot. After DMG's defeat, Copzol took on the heroes, transforming into Time Traveling WOAtHropy, Alternate Hyper-Mutitanosaur (leading to Hyper Muteki appearing, angered by Copzol's possession of his capsule,) and Harion, all three forms being unsuccessful against the team until DX Zegan destroyed 8 multiverses by breathing. When the multiverses were restored, Copzol got crippling depression when he realized he stood no chance against DX Zegan by itself, let alone the entire team. DX Zegan responded to this by joining Hyper Muteki and Blizzard for a motivational speech. Reinvigorated, Copzol kept fighting until his Riser suddenly malfunctioned, turning him into several random forms before leaving him in the form of Kupamon, a pathetic fusion of two pathetic monsters that was effortlessly defeated by Blizzard, seemingly killing Copzol. His G'd Riser would later be used by MBE and Zen Dao to become the almighty Malicious Zenon Daoloking Masura-chan. Becoming His Own Villain It later turned out that Copzol was not quite dead. After MDMC's defeat, Copzol reclaimed his Riser from the rubble and then disappeared into the Altiverse, watching and waiting to make his next move. At some point or another, Copzol encountered The Augmented, ultimately receiving the villain's support for his future campaigns; as such, several of the Perfect Legion's machines became accessible for him to command. TBA Copzol will probably have SOME influence on a few miscellaneous RPs. Copzol's Counterattack! AltiGoodbye and Good Riddance! Copzol is scheduled to be the main antagonist of this UBA. Powers Copzol doesn't really have any powers of his own, instead he uses a G'd riser to with kaiju capsules to transform into various different fusions. Here's a list of the fusions. Forms - Alternate Hyper-Mutitanosaur= Alternate Hyper-Mutitanosaur A form using the assets of AltiTitanosaurus and Hyper Muteki. Powers * Spit: In this form, Copzol can spit at things. He used this to distract Hyper Muteki * Electric Balls * A scythe - Harion= Harion A form using the assets of Sadistic Harigojira and The Devourer of Gods. Powers * Copzol claims this to be his greatest form, so apparently it's powerful. * Mace Throw: All the Harigojiras on his body can throw their maces. - Kupamon= Kupamon A form using the assets of Pigmon and Kupukupu. Powers * Being weaksauce and dying from a punch and a kick. }} - Unconfirmed Forms= Forms which may or may not appear. - Gadremuteki= Gadremuteki A form using the assets of Gadrosaurus and Muteki. - WOArch Femera Of 5= WOArch Femera Of 5 A form using the assets of Arch Fedora and WOAHmera Of 4. Powers * WOAH * WOAHWOAHWOAH * Femera WOarch Fedorium: A beam. - Diodaile= Diodaile A form using the assets of Dio and Tondaile. Powers * Tondaile's powers * ZA WARUDO * You thought it was Chimera Of 4... BUT IT WAS I, COPZOL! * Being a vampire apparently. - Sentient Dingudon= Sentient Dingudon A form using the assets of Sentient Gudon and Dingodile. Powers * Doing whatever Dingodile did in his UBA appearance * Whips that can be charged with Dingodile's power to make explosions. - Waffle Khan= Waffle Khan A form using the assets of Khan X and Evil King, Wafflemons. Powers * Eye Beams * Speed * Death of the English Language * Inventing things * Cringe Magic - Badly Drawn Magikaris= Badly Drawn Magikaris A form using the assets of Verbose Gilbaris and Yeay. Abilities * The angrier Badly Drawn Magikaris gets, the more powerful and badly drawn it becomes, similar to its components. * THE STRONGEST BARIS DALTIFI IN THE UNIVERSE: A combination of the Baris Daltifi and Yeay's final attack, THE STRONGEST BEAM IN THE UNIVERSE. It's not really the strongest. - Ultimate Drunk Gorimon= Ultimate Drunk Gorimon A form using the assets of Drunk Geronimon and Ultimate Garoga Gorilla. Powers * POWER DERP - Plot Convenience Killer= Plot Convenience Killer A form using the assets of Parody Killer and Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King. Powers * WOA- okay the joke is dead * Power Copying: Like Parody Killer, Plot Convenience Killer can copy his opponent's powers. * Plot Convenience: As its name says, Plot Convenience Killer commands plot convenience, allowing it to teleport people who try to escape him back to his location (like SFAWK) and kill them even if they're logically more powerful than him (like Parody Killer.) - Giant Sad Crabfish= Giant Sad Crabfish A form using the assets of Sadfish and Giant Enemy Crab. Powers * Depression * GEC's weak spot * Claws * POWER OF THE GODS (not really) - VictoryScreechmons= VictoryScreechmons A form using the assets of Screamermons and Spongebobmons. Powers * This. - Grancy Tyranmess= Grancy Tyranmess A form using the assets of Grand Mess and Fancy Tyrant. Powers * All the components' powers * Being fancy - Edgevolution= Edgevolution A form using the assets of Ultraman Overdesignus and Edgemons. This form, unlike most, is an upgrade of Copzol's base form. It is his second most powerful form. Powers * TBA - Oblation= Copzol Oblation Copzol's most powerful Fusion Rise form of all, capable of destroying the entire Altiverse. It uses assets of Malicious Zenon Daoloking Masura-chan and Giga Chimera Of 4, combining the two previous most powerful enemies in UBA into what can only be described as an Eldritch abomination. }} }} Trivia *Copzol's name is a replacing of the letters in capsule. *The only reason Kupamon was created, was because the fight with Copzol was going on for too long. *Copzol is a semi-parody of Drake Erebus. *Images by Furnozilla. Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Anathium Admirals